


Cabin in the Woods

by Hindy, oreob1tch



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood, Blood Drinking, Everything is consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, Hunt, M/M, Predator/Prey, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spit As Lube, Vampires, cawllection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/pseuds/Hindy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: The forest is getting darker, the last few yellowish sun rays illuminating the figure before him in a sort of an ironic halo. The fear froze him to the spot, there’s something terrifying about this creature, in the way he’s looking at Seonghwa, his teeth, his fangs very much on display.“Are you not going to fight for your life, little one?”





	Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here is our first collab between oreob1tch and me for Halloween, we hope y'all enjoy it. We wanted to do something a little bit spooky and a little bit sexy and we both love rarepair ships so here is our baby born from all of this.
> 
> We hope you'll leave kudos and or comments when you're done reading!

The forest is getting darker, the last few yellowish sun rays illuminating the figure before him in a sort of an ironic halo.  
The fear froze him to the spot, there’s something terrifying about this creature, in the way he’s looking at Seonghwa, his teeth, his fangs very much on display.

“Are you not going to fight for your life, little one?” He chuckles. Seonghwa shudders at the sound. “They usually fight back, beg me to let them go, they cry.” He licks his lips as if the memory itself makes him... hungry. Seonghwa is still frozen at the spot, fear slowly taking over. “I like it when they cry. And scream. But you,” he steps closer and Seonghwa immediately gets back to his senses, backing away from him. “You’re quiet. That’s no fun!” the creature sighs. “I guess I feel exceptionally nice today.” He then says and turns his back to Seonghwa. “Run.”

He doesn’t have to be told twice. His whole body surges itself forward and he feels the blood pulsing in his temples as he runs further and deeper into the woods. His mouth is dry and the cold wind makes his eyes burn but he can’t stop, his body won’t let him.  
The fear that is seated deep inside fuels him enough to rush him forward and Seonghwa wants to look over his shoulder and see if he lost him, but he’s afraid of what he’d see. 

He speeds up, his shins on fire from the movement. He’s heaving, lungs burning as bad is his eyes, he’s getting tired and soon the adrenaline is going to wear off and he’s going to blackout.

So he’s taking advantage of the few last spurts of energy he has and speeds up once more, the trees a blurry mess in his peripheral vision. 

Deep inside, he knows that there’s no way he can run away from him. He’s not as fast and no matter what he does, he can sense him, a looming presence. He has all the advantage over Seonghwa and he’s aware but he can’t give up just yet.

So when he sees the cabin, he immediately runs in, with no further thoughts. He doesn’t care how dangerous it is or if someone is inside. He needs a place to hide.  
Once he’s in and the door is closed, he looks around, not that there’s much to be seen. He doesn’t dare to flick on the light switch so he just stumbles around, trying to make his eyes adjust to the darkness. The cabin windows are covered with old wooden planks from the inside so there’s very little daylight - or any light, really - coming in. Seonghwa leans against the wall next to one of those windows and tries to catch his breath. The blood is still thumping in his temples and ears and his whole head is throbbing.

And then, he hears it.

“Where are you?”

Chills go down his spine and he curses under his breath. Soon, he’ll walk in and find him here. And that’s the end of him. Quickly, he runs into the other room and into the open closet, sliding the door closed. It smells like rotten wood and mold in there and it makes his stomach turn but it’s better than being out there, with him.

The front door creaks open. He can hear every step and the hair on his neck stand up in fear. “I can smell you, little one, you can’t hide.”

Seonghwa puts his hand on his mouth to muffle his heavy breathing, lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. He doesn’t have to look at himself in a mirror to know he’s as pale as the creature that is roaming around. He feels how cold his fingertips are on his lips, all the blood in his system rushing down in his legs so he can run away.

He hears the other passing by the closet he chose to hide in and Seonghwa is sure he is going to die either by the hands of the other or simply because his heart won’t be strong enough to handle this kind of emotions.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” he hears the other singsong, his voice so much closer he would like to hear it.

The footsteps are loud against the creaky wooden floor, each step the creature takes seems louder and louder until there is no sound anymore. Seonghwa doesn’t move. He doesn’t breathe either just in case the other will hear him. 

But all of his efforts are useless because, in the next second, the wood panel in front of him disappear, the closet door just torn apart from its hinges and Seonghwa screams from sheer terror. His knees just give up on him and he looks up at the other man in front of him, mind blank and unable to move anymore.

“Found you,” the creature smiles and Seonghwa has half the mind to shiver when he sees those sharp fangs poking out behind his pinkish lips.

The creature grabs Seonghwa by the front of his shirt and lifts him up as if he is nothing and Seonghwa feels his body been thrown down on an old mattress with rusty springs digging in his back. In a second, Seonghwa’s wrists are pinned down by two huge hands and all he can see is the blond man and his terrifying smile.

“Please,” it’s weak and pathetic, Seonghwa feels his eyes starting to water but it’s his last hope, “please, I just—”

Seonghwa can’t even get more words to spill out before he breaks out in tears and it makes the other one chuckles, his hot musky breath crashing on Seonghwa’s face. 

“Oh, now you’re talking,” his voice carries how funny this whole situation is for him and it makes Seonghwa feel so small and vulnerable, “it’s a shame, it’s too late for you to beg now.”

Seonghwa can only sniff back his tears, tries to squirm away but it does nothing against the creature’s iron grip. It only makes the other laugh.

“You really think you weak little human strength is up to mine?” he breathes against Seonghwa’s ear.

Seonghwa whines, the creature’s deep voice shaking his bones while he feels one of his legs slipping between his thighs. The other one is straddling one of Seonghwa’s thighs now and Seonghwa feels paralyzed when lips brush the tender skin of his neck.

The other takes his time. He leaves a big stripe of saliva right where Seonghwa’s neck meets his shoulder and it raises goosebumps on Seonghwa’s skin. In a reflex, Seonghwa tries to close his legs, tries to curl on himself even when he knows it’s useless. It only makes the other closer to him when his whole mind is trying to push him away.

Seonghwa doesn’t really feel the bite. To be more precise, he feels it but it’s not that painful probably because of all the endorphins kicking in. He hears it more than anything else, his skin breaking under the pressure and every gulps the other takes.

He stops at three but it’s enough for Seonghwa to feel dizzy because of the blood loss.

“Yun-, _ah_, Yunho,” stutters Seonghwa overwhelmed by the sting of the bite.

“Fuck Hwa, you taste so sweet”

His eyes roll back, body convulsing as he takes another gulp, a last one, and licks the wound, probably to make it heal faster.

“I can’t get enough of you,” he murmurs against the skin of his neck, his tongue now just lazily roaming all over his sweat-slicked throat. The fear slowly starts to subside, a whole different feeling now taking over. He’s painfully aware of the taller one’s body pressed to his, their thighs intertwined. He feels everything so much more intensely, his senses sharpened. 

Teeth graze his skin again, higher on his neck this time, and for a second, Seonghwa makes peace with his death, almost welcomes it with open arms, but the bite doesn’t come. As if he’s contemplating if he even should. He keeps his eyes closed. 

“Did I take too much?” He asks and kisses the spot right under Seonghwa’s ear. “You’re awfully pale.”

“I’m fine,” he whines out and presses Yunho closer as the vampire tries to get up. “Don’t leave.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” the other one laughs and pulls Seonghwa up into his lap. Kissing his neck, letting his fangs grazing his fragile skin occasionally. “You taste so fucking good, I can’t believe we waited for so long.”  
With their bodies pressed together, he finally kisses the shorter male, letting his tongue roam in Seonghwa’s mouth, enjoying all the sweet desperate sounds he’s making.  
Seonghwa can feel him under his butt as he sits on his lap and wiggles teasingly, earning a loud groan from Yunho. He knows that blood has this kind of effect on him, he told him. And to be completely honest, the metallic aftertaste in Yunho’s mouth does things even to him.

The vampire tugs on Seonghwa’s hair to pull his head back, his throat now full-on display. He starts kissing him all over, sucking on the skin, careful not to break it, not to bite. And while all of that feels absolutely incredible, the consequences of losing so much blood start to catch up. His head spins and he falls backwards onto the mattress and out of Yunho’s grip. Panicked, the other one hovers over him, cold fingertips grazing his face. “Shit I did take too much.” He pulls up his sleeve and bites into his wrist, jerking his head to rip the skin, then presses it against Seonghwa’s lips. “Drink. I can’t have you dying on me from blood loss.”

At first, the thought itself makes Seonghwa nauseous, he doesn’t want to drink _blood_, but Yunho’s is different. It doesn’t smell like copper, it’s almost sweet and inviting. Finally, he parts his lips and the warm fluid floods his mouth, running down into his throat smoothly. Hungrily, he grabs a hold of Yunho’s arm and starts sucking on the vampire’s pale wrist, making obscene slurping noises. It’s like a drug, addictive, sweet, warm. Yunho pulls his arm away once Seonghwa gets some color back into his face, and licks his wrist to help the wound heal faster. “Do you feel better now?” He feels a lot better, and a lot more things, too. He’s hyper-aware of everything, the smells around him -rotting wood, mold, dust in the air-, the sounds in the cabin and outside as well - chirping birds, rustling leaves and a soft whistle of wind - and even his erratic heartbeat. His insides twist when Yunho presses him against his firm chest, how come he never noticed Yunho’s _scent_ before? He smells like the air after rain and home. Yunho smells like home to Seonghwa.  
Intentionally, he grinds on the vamp’s crotch, whining under his breath. 

“What got you so worked up, little one?” Yunho chuckles and rubs Hwa’s back. Seonghwa wiggles some more in his boyfriend’s lap and feels his blood rushing south. He needs Yunho, like immediately. 

“Please?” It’s been the plan since the beginning, after all, he wants it, needs it. All of his nerves are on fire, his body burning from the inside out, it’s like an itch that only Yunho can scratch. He kisses him again, shamelessly rutting against him, and shivers when Yunho’s hands slide under his shirt, cold skin against his heated one. He’s almost feverish, all he can think about is _yunho yunho yunho_. Is this the blood’s fault? Sure, he wanted to mess around with his boyfriend all along, but this is brought to an extreme level.

The thought makes him even harder.

“Slow down baby, I got you,” Yunho starts nibbling on his collar bones and scratching his back lightly and Seonghwa trembles, his mind hazed with pure desire. If Yunho tried just a _bit_ harder, he could bite him again. He could scratch him deep and draw blood. Seonghwa wants it, kind of. Wants Yunho to have his way with him.

“I can’t” Seonghwa whines with another roll of his hips against Yunho’s thigh, “Want you so bad, please”

Yunho shushes him with a kiss humming into it in understanding. It’s slow and even if it’s also passionate, it’s not enough for Seonghwa who nips at Yunho’s lips as a puppy would do. 

It seems to do the trick because Yunho finally starts rutting against him in return. They fall into a pretty sustained pace that gets Seonghwa panting quickly. Yunho, who doesn’t really need to breathe, bores his eyes into Seonghwa’s instead and the human can see how much he’s affected by all of this.

His pupils are blown wide, stretched over the white of his eyes. Seonghwa never saw him like this but his twitching dick doesn’t mind the novelty. Seonghwa hears a ripping sound and he goes still for a second before he fells cold air hitting his chest. There goes his shirt apparently.

The next moment, Yunho’s hands are on him and they seem to be everywhere at the same time. Seonghwa arches his back into the touch when he feels Yunho’s nails catching on his nipples, wishing he would just _lose control_ and fucking go for it. Yunho still kisses him but it’s more heated than before and Seonghwa gets lost in it, tasting Yunho’s tongue like he never did before. 

It’s a weird mix between copper and sugar but Seonghwa gets fucking drunk on it. He already has Yunho’s hand down his pants and his tongue down his throat but he still wants more. So this time he bites Yunho’s bottom lip but harder, tugging on it until it slips out of his teeth and leaves a tiny red mark on the porcelain skin.

Yunho downright growls at that and Seonghwa can feel the vibrations throughout his whole chest right down his groin. Seonghwa doesn’t know how but he ends up on his hands and knees, face pressed down against the itchy mattress and Yunho’s tongue all over his rim. One of the perks of having a vampire boyfriend is probably how fast he can undress you.

Right at this instant, Seonghwa can feel how old Yunho truly is and how skilful he is. He doesn’t waste time poking around, going straight to business when he breaches Seonghwa’s rim with his tongue. He’s relentless in his ministrations and Seonghwa feels so much at once. It’s different from their usual hookups and Seonghwa cannot stay silent. He cries out Yunho’s name over and over only broken off by some ‘_please_’ and ‘_fuck_’.

He grips at the end of the old mattress, hoping it’ll help him stay grounded but as soon as Yunho adds fingers next to his tongue, he feels like he could tear the fabric in half between his fingers.

For a short second, Seonghwa feels empty but the next moment, he’s laying on his back and Yunho is back in his field of vision, chin glistening with spit, some of it dripping down, and fangs on display. Seonghwa blinks away the tears he didn’t even realise were gathered in his eyes. He stays absolutely boneless, his arms thrown above his head as he tries to collect his thoughts before feeling the tip of Yunho’s dick against his entrance. It seems that his nerves are on fire again and his heart is beating way too fast for his body.

He throws his arms around Yunho’s shoulders as soon as the vampire thrusts into him, bringing the other close to him and crossing his legs around Yunho’s hips as if he was afraid the other would just leave him like this. Being so close to his boyfriend in this abandoned house makes his toes curled from giddiness.

Yunho smells so good it actually makes Seonghwa salivates. He never knew drinking Yunho’s blood would make him feel like this but he relishes in every new sensation he discovers. His mind is not only clouded by the sheer pleasure Yunho gives him at every thrust but also by his own beating heart and how appetising Yunho smells like.

“Fuck, Yunho, so close,” he stutters between two thrusts, one of his hands sneaking into Yunho’s platinum hair trying to pull his boyfriend down his neck.

Yunho obliges him and starts nipping at the tender meat on his neck but it frustrates Seonghwa who just wants _more_. So he takes matters in his own hand, or more like mouth and just bite down Yunho’s own exposed neck. He bites down so hard his jaw hurts but the vampire’s skin doesn’t break. It just tears a surprised gasp from Yunho who stops everything and looks at his boyfriend, eyes still black as ink but full of questions.

Seonghwa whines at the loss of friction and grinds down his hips but Yunho quickly pins him down, grip firm enough it’ll leave bruises in its wake.

“Please Yunho, I just want-” Seonghwa doesn’t really know what he wants. Well, he thinks he knows but he’s too turned on and also too embarrassed to ask.

“Do you want more blood?” Yunho’s voice is unrecognizable. It’s low and it sets deep into Seonghwa’s brain. Seonghwa can only curl on himself and clench around Yunho who’s still buried in him. “I need words little one.”

“Yes, I want more,” Seonghwa confesses, face burning from shame and arousal, “I fucking need your blood Yunho, please.”

Yunho pushes delicately Seonghwa’s hands out of his face, a sly smile grazing his lips when he sees the other’s flushed cheeks. “See? It wasn’t hard for you to ask for it.”

Slowly Yunho brings his pointer to his mouth and Seonghwa stops breathing, captivated by the other’s movements. Cautiously, Yunho runs his finger over one of his fangs and a thin cut appears on it. Seonghwa literally drools when he sees Yunho’s finger gets closer to his mouth. As soon as he feels Yunho’s sweet blood on his tongue, the other starts setting a brutal pace and it makes Seonghwa rolls his eyes back into his skull.

Seonghwa sucks on Yunho’s finger as if his life depends on it. And when Yunho braces himself to slightly change the angle, his finger slip further Seonghwa’s mouth which makes spit rise at the corner of Seonghwa’s lips. His saliva is tinted in red and it makes Yunho feels new things too.

Yunho loses himself in the pleasure he gives to his boyfriend and even if he knows Seonghwa’s tender skin will be bruised with how rough he is, he doesn’t seem to care.

Seonghwa mumbles something along the lines of ‘_gonna come, gonna come_’ around Yunho’s fingers before the vampire dives back on Seonghwa’s neck to mouth at the burning skin here. Seonghwa can’t help but bite on Yunho’s fingers when he does reach his release, his whole body tensing because of the pleasure. Yunho can’t help himself either when he sinks his teeth again in Seonghwa’s shoulder when he comes after a few harsh thrusts. It makes the human cries out a second time and his brain simply shuts down because of the raw emotions.

Seonghwa backs out in a sigh, Yunho’s finger still resting on his tongue. He can barely catch his breath, while his boyfriend keeps smirking at him, looking beautiful as ever, not even breaking a sweat. Compared to him, Seonghwa must look like a slimy, sweat-slicked blob. Yunho carefully pulls out and uses what’s left of Seonghwa’s shirt to clean him up, only leaving an even bigger mess.

“Are we ever going to do this again?” The vampire asks and his boyfriend huffs as he sits up, his head suddenly spinning and he falls back down. He finds the spot Yunho bit and runs his fingers over it. The skin is still very much sensitive and sore, the touch almost stings. 

“You almost killed me,” he says and bursts out laughing, everything that happened that day finally dawning on him and he can’t control his laughter. “Oh my god Yunho, I almost died while roleplaying with you!”

The human’s partner smiles at him fondly and pulls him up on his feet, covering his exposed chest with his own shirt that he didn’t even take off as they rushed to finally do it.

“I wouldn’t let you die.”

* * *

The sun slowly starts to set, the last few streaks of blue get lost in the sky between all the soft reds and yellows. It illuminates the leaves on the ground and colors the trees nicely. The weather is nice to them, too. It’s still warm. At least, it feels warm.

The pile of leaves rustles as they run through it, wind brushing his face in an almost gentle manner. He can see Yunho’s blue sweater in his peripheral vision and it makes him speed up, rushing forwards. The short hairs on his neck stand up in excitement, the blood slowly thumping in his temples. 

Everything else is a blur, it’s just the blue sweater that he’s aware of and the scent of what’s in front of them. He speeds up even more, easily catching up. He’s moving quickly and quietly. The forest gets darker the deeper they go, leaving the warm sunset behind. It’s familiar in so many ways. His legs burn, in the best way possible.

The scent of rotting wood fills his nose as they finally arrive at the cabin. Yunho stands right behind him, sniffing. 

“She’s inside.”

“I know, I smell her,” he smiles. “She’s terrified.”

Yunho walks slowly to the entrance and the memories flood Seonghwa’s mind again. It feels like ages since that day. It’s barely been weeks. Or months? Time flies differently now.

“The first one to find her gets the biggest gulp,” his boyfriend smirks as he nudges the door open and Seonghwa steps forward. It’s his time to _hunt_.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us on Twitter:
> 
> [HindyAO3](https://twitter.com/HindyAO3); [oreob1tch](https://twitter.com/_candystyx_)
> 
> Have a nice day/night everyone!


End file.
